


forests and fungi

by inquisitor_tohru



Series: Far Above the Moon [33]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Gentle Kissing, Gingerpilot Week, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Triple Drabble, Yavin 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Five years after the Battle of Exegol, Poe returns to Yavin 4 with Hux.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Series: Far Above the Moon [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/536698
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Gingerpilot Week 2020





	forests and fungi

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 1 of Gingerpilot Week 2020: Homeworld!

The scent of the purple-barked Massassi trees was as much like home to Poe as the cockpit of his X-wing. He led Hux carefully through the forest, relying on the soft glow of the bioluminescent orchids to avoid clusters of grenade fungi. When he hadn't been flying with his mother, he'd spent much of his childhood in these forests.

"We used to play hide-and-seek here," he said, shaking his head as he recalled his utter disregard for caution back then. No wonder his parents had scolded him when he came back home with sticky amber sap in his hair from climbing trees, and a bluish glow from hiding amongst the orchids. "One time I ate a grenade fungus." Hux snorted, then jumped as his coat snagged on a violet-tinged branch. Poe stifled a laugh and squeezed his hand.

"I'm reluctant to ask _why-"_

"Chrisel dared me to."

"Oh, then you _had_ to do it."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Perhaps _I_ should dare you to eat one."

"Ah, _Hugs._ Here I was, thinking you were starting to like me." At least Hux smiled at that, if a little awkwardly. "Or are you really _that_ nervous about meeting my dad?"

"It was a joke, Dameron." In the pale blue light of the forest, Poe couldn't _see_ Hux blush when he looked over his shoulder to wink at him, but he _knew._

"I know. But I meant what I said." He turned to face Hux, gently cupping his cheek. "If you're not ready, or you're not comfortable, there's no huge rush." Hux tilted his head to press his lips against the hand on his cheek.

"I..appreciate it. But I'm as ready as I'll be, and I know what this means to you." Poe leaned forward, and kissed him.

"Thank you. _I_ appreciate it."


End file.
